


Be my Lover

by HATDGR



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 他被拉姆斯老爷传唤。
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 37





	Be my Lover

他走进门，看到老爷站在不远处，脸上覆盖了一层锋利的阴影，在火光中缓缓流动。

“过来。”

臭佬听到召唤，忙不迭地走过去，残疾的脚让他几乎摔了跟头。他跪在主人身旁，低着头，看着地板。那上面还有他上次留下的血迹，女仆们没能将它完全冲洗掉。那一小块污渍让臭佬的心又提了起来，像是有千军万马从他的身体里穿过，错乱的马蹄声打乱了他的心跳声。

习惯性的疼痛。臭佬已经习惯了疼痛，但还没到麻木的程度。私生子摘下手套，将它扔在地上那小块污渍旁。手套上还粘着某种东西的毛发。

“让我看看你。”

他伸出的手悬在半空，臭佬知道最好不要让他等着。“瞧瞧你这张皮包骨头的脸。”拉姆斯的手指又滑又凉，托着臭佬的下巴，指尖埋在凌乱如枯草的稀疏胡须里。别碰我。臭佬发着抖。别碰臭佬，臭佬会脏了大人的手。

“骨头本待你怎样？”

他说的是那个管狗舍的人。臭佬大多数时间都待在狗舍里，他的待遇与狗儿们相同，地位与它们同等，因此也理应归训狗师管教。

老爷的话里多有陷阱，臭佬不知道该如何回答。骨头本对他不好。臭佬想，他对自己比对那些狗还差，因为姑娘们是老爷的狗，受到老爷的庇护。况且它们有利齿，懂得如何反抗。而臭佬什么都没有。他不过是个有舌头的哑巴，一口牙被打得稀烂，连老鼠肉都咬不动。臭佬想起头破血流的痛苦，若是骨头本知道他在大人面前说坏话，还不知要怎样报复他。

“他……他待臭佬平常，就像老爷您吩咐的一样。”

“你没在撒谎吗，臭佬？”拉姆斯老爷的眼睛让人联想起闪着寒光的钩子，挂在监牢的房梁上的那种，曾经有很长时间，臭佬醒来时只能看到它们，悬在他的头顶，锋利的边缘渴望着刺穿皮肉，只是看着就让他头皮发麻。

“没、没有，大人。”臭佬仅仅在注视下便已流出眼泪，他不知道自己这次被叫来到底是为了什么，未知只会让他恐惧。

“我倒是觉得他有些失职。你看着不像个活人，脸也瘦得脱相。”那些手指几乎被臭佬遗忘了，直到它们离开他才后知后觉地脊背发凉。拉姆斯又端详了他一会儿，才继续说，“不过你应该可以胜任这个角色。”说罢，他拍拍大腿，臭佬没敢动弹，生怕曲解了他的意思。

“上来。”

整个过程像是在梦中，直到他的屁股贴上马裤粗糙的布料，两条腿夹着另一个男人的大腿，臭佬才如梦初醒，顿时冷汗直流。“脱掉你身上的破烂。”

臭佬没穿裤子。早些时候，他的裤子被几个闯入狗舍的小少爷夺去了，他们把他团团围住，扒下那团破布，要求他当众尿尿。

看啊，看他没有鸡巴怎么撒尿！几个人的污言秽语中夹杂着笑声。他脆弱的伤口被冷风切割得生疼，尿液不是一注水，而是顺着大腿向下流，像女人的泪花。臭佬臭佬，无处可逃。

他慢吞吞地脱掉包裹自己的破布，眼泪又不争气地落下来。他像个爱哭的小姑娘，臭佬想，但他不该哭的，他在北境，北方人的眼泪只会冻在脸上。

或许往常私生子会被臭佬的眼泪激怒，赏他一顿拳打脚踢。但今天他似乎没有发怒的心情，只是轻轻发出嘘声。“别哭了，我不会惩罚你。”他说，“不是今天。”

拉姆斯老爷的温柔让臭佬浑身发抖。老爷笑着往往比他沉着脸时更恐怖，这通常意味着等待臭佬的会是比毒打更糟糕的事情。放在他身上的手很凉，但相比房间中的冰冷要好很多。老爷的目光顺着手指游走，臭佬知道他痴迷那些他留在自己身上的“杰作”。

“你要陪我玩个游戏，臭佬。”

不，不要是游戏！臭佬只想逃走，找个没有人的地方躲起来……但他的腰被紧紧攥着，况且……没有允许，他哪都去不了。拉姆斯的手向下移，抓住他的屁股，使臭佬啜泣出声。“还记得卡林湾吗？臭佬，那时我让你做什么？”

“您……您让我扮演一个角色。”

“没错。”拉姆斯的气息喷在他脸上，臭佬闻到蜂蜜和烈酒的味道，“我要你扮演席恩·葛雷乔伊。记得他吗？骄傲的铁群岛王子，倔强的年轻海怪。”

是，他记得了。席恩·葛雷乔伊是个贵族，臭佬想，他的皮手套自己戴着不舒服，他的盔甲罩在自己身上空落落的。席恩·葛雷乔伊是个叛徒，席恩·葛雷乔伊是个骗子，是骗子骗子骗子骗子……臭佬不是骗子，臭佬臭佬，忠诚如狗。

“大人今天希望臭佬扮演什么角色？”他隐约知道自己被叫来的目的了。他得尽力讨好老爷，满足他的一切需要——“我要你扮演爱人。”老爷的话让他浑身一僵。

“大人？”

“你听见了，臭佬。”拉姆斯低声警告，“别说你不会这个，我听说席恩·葛雷乔伊可曾经是出了名的情种。”

但他不是席恩·葛雷乔伊！臭佬无声地尖叫道，老爷想要他甜言蜜语，但那是变色龙会做的事，只有那金贵的舌头才能舌灿莲花。臭佬不会，他的舌头用来舔泥沟里的脏水，用来舔自己的伤口，用来舔那些男人的……臭佬说不出漂亮话。

但拉姆斯老爷没给他考虑的时间。他被两只大手把玩，身上很快留下新的青紫痕迹。在那些粗糙皮革之下，一个梆硬的东西顶着他的腿根，臭佬说不清那是阳根还是剥皮刀的刀柄。

“说话，别像个死人一样。”私生子与往常不同，臭佬终于意识到了，他看上去更急躁，但没有那种兴奋的样子，更像是……沮丧。臭佬立刻反驳自己愚蠢的想法，就算泪江干涸，孤山夷为平地，拉姆斯·波顿都不会拥有这种情绪——魔鬼怎么会有悲喜。他咬着嘴唇，觉得自己像是咬着一块死皮。最终，他开口说：“……大人，你像是城垛外远升的第一缕阳光……”

“我要你做情人，不是让你唱赞歌。”拉姆斯在他的右乳周围留下一圈牙印，臭佬担心他会像对待另一边那样将其扯掉。“想想席恩，那家伙会怎样说？”

席恩会说什么？臭佬几乎忘记了关于席恩的一切。此时他试图从破烂不堪的记忆里搜寻出一点有用的东西，那些陈年旧事才如浮尸般浮出水面。

他想象席恩坐在这样一个房间里，怀里搂着叫不出名字的妓女。葛雷乔伊是个多情的家伙，但他的确是个好情人。席恩会亲昵地磨蹭对方的鼻尖，他会说——

“吻我。”

拉姆斯满足了他的恳求。私生子的嘴里有辛辣的味道，甘甜如琼浆，美妙的毒药。他的唇舌一如他本人一样有攻击性，尖利的犬齿很快割破了臭佬干瘪的下唇。他啜饮臭佬的血，像品尝最上等的美酒，即便臭佬曾用这张嘴舔过数不清的污秽。

说起来，老爷从没介意过自己的恶臭。他是唯一一个不会捂着鼻子将臭佬赶走的人。臭佬知道自己做得对，因为老爷的呼吸开始加快，那个隔着两层裤子顶着他的东西也变得更大了。

快想想。席恩会怎么做？

他用仅剩的手指捧住私生子的脸颊，轻轻爱抚男人下巴坚硬的棱角。在亲吻的间隙，他的手慢慢向下，手掌贴着拉姆斯老爷整齐的衣服，划过厚厚的皮甲和绒毛，停在那快凉如寒冰的铁片上。他找了这东西很久，臭佬的手指控制不住地发抖，但还是尽职尽责地解开了老爷的腰带。

臭佬还是不明白，为何自己要扮演一个情人。拉姆斯老爷的床不缺人暖，他大可找到许多年轻漂亮的小妞，或许是米兰达……但怎么会是他？臭佬想破脑袋也琢磨不出其中的缘由。他是个连人都算不上的东西。那些不时闯入狗舍的人，偶尔也会让他跪趴着，用他的屁股发泄一番。但那绝不是情人的行为，不是像现在这样，暧昧得让人面红耳赤的举动。

“对，就这样，用上你的手……”拉姆斯的裤子只褪下一点，露出一片茂密的黑色草丛，和肥硕且怪异的淡色性器。他的那处与臭佬的不同——与席恩的不同。但当他的手指环上温热的柱身，一种莫名其妙的熟悉感却让他身体的某处隐隐瘙痒。他怀念这东西的触感，他迫切地想记起那是什么感觉。

“你看上去很兴奋，大人。”臭佬继续说，“你摸上去好烫……这感觉很好。”别停下，他竭力在匮乏的脑海中翻掘词汇，迄今为止你都做得很好。“我……我能尝尝它吗？”

拉姆斯睁开双眼盯着他，似乎在从他的表情中判断此事的风险。“好好伺候。”得到他的准许，臭佬从座椅上爬下，重新跪在地上——这次他在男人两腿之间。“如果你敢用牙齿，我保证会让你痛不欲生。”

他低下头，温顺地吞下老爷的性器，味道没有他想得那么糟糕，只是有些前液的微腥。他尽职尽责地吞吐，尽量避免牙齿的触及，这样让他的嘴很快酸痛起来，但头顶飘来的呻吟声促使他继续动作。

“嗯……你的嘴就该用在这种地方，王子殿下。”

臭佬被这个称呼吓得差点合拢牙齿。他呛咳一声，涎液顺着下巴流进胡子。一股外力拖拽着他的头发，迫使他吐出嘴里的性器抬起头。拉姆斯醉醺醺地笑了，扯住他的胳膊一把将他拉起，湿漉漉的、沾满他口水的东西抵在他的臀缝。“怎么样，葛雷乔伊？你该求饶了。”

那一刻，臭佬恍然大悟——老爷不是让他扮演什么普通情人。老爷要的是铁群岛的王子，是那个不可一世的葛雷乔伊。他曾经亲手将其杀死，如今却又要他回来。臭佬痛苦地呜咽着，透过泪水看到恶魔火光中变幻莫测的脸，那张写满疯狂的面孔。

“求饶。”私生子一巴掌扇在他脸上，毫不留情，打得他口中血腥味四起，仅剩的牙也颤颤摇动。

不知从哪来的勇气，他小声却坚定地说道：“不。”

“不？”

不？他已经太久没说过这个字了。这字眼陌生的味道让他兴奋，像浪潮般汹涌着穿过四肢百骸。臭佬忘记了说出这句话的感觉，他嘴里泛起一股十分陌生的味道。

“我想要你进入我。”他听见另一个自己用陌生的声音说，“我想要你，大人。”

拉姆斯闷哼一声，漆黑的瞳孔几乎将四周冷酷的铁灰色吞没了。等待臭佬的是被从中整个剖开的苦痛，但没有他想象得那么痛，更像是一把钝刀，只威胁式地擦过皮肉，却不会深入浸红。他扶着男人的肩膀，苦着脸一点点坐下，在那肉刃上一寸寸分开自己。他像个羞涩地在情郎面前袒露身体的处女，红着耳根发出诱人的呻吟，那声音他自己听了都觉得陌生。

“我只想要你，大人，我想要你深深埋在我的体内，在我的身体里……”

“我知道。”拉姆斯的呻吟像是隔着铁皮盔发出的钝响，“你就该是如此，席恩……”

席恩在说话，而臭佬仍在哭泣。

“……你、你要把我贯穿了……”席恩说的也不都是即兴的情话。他的确产生了这种错觉，那东西在他干涩的肠道里横冲直撞，每次抽离都是为了更加深入，与那些单纯为了泄欲的老爷们不同，拉姆斯有意识地探索着他的每一寸内壁，直到顶进一处能让他失神尖叫的地方。席恩不知何时已紧紧抱住对方，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，拉姆斯的衣服很快被他身上的污渍蹭脏了。但私生子没有谴责他，也没将他推开，至少在这短暂的时刻席恩不是他卑微的仆人。

席恩是他的爱人。他的王子。

席恩仍流着眼泪，蓝绿色的虹膜闪着美丽又脆弱的光。他的两腿间只剩下一道缝合的伤口，但却仍有股股快感传向那个根本不存在的地方。拉姆斯的手指落在那里，揉弄伤口周围长出的新肉。“你喜欢这样，对吗？我剥了你的皮，也重塑了你。”他再次挺入王子的体内，手指沾上几滴白浊，“你现在看起来美极了……”

私生子的心腐烂得比他还严重。若不是拉姆斯喝醉了酒，他绝不会说出这种话来，做出这种事情，表现得——表现得像是他在想念什么一样。

他竟然在想念自己亲手摧毁的东西，究竟怎样可悲的人才会沦落至如此境地？

拉姆斯射在他的体内，正如席恩乞求的。之后，他像个满足的孩子抽出疲软的性器，将臭佬推下椅子。

“退下吧。”席恩随着那短暂的错觉一同消失了。臭佬慢吞吞地从地上站起，大股液体从他的后穴里涌出，顺着两腿滑落。地板上又添了新的颜色，他麻木地想，下一次他跪在这里时，还能见到这朵花吗？“向门口的女佣要条裤子，我可不想听到你冻死的消息。”

那就别让我走。臭佬不敢抬头，留下我，让我靠着温暖的炉火安睡。然而他听到老爷系好腰带，接着是座椅咯吱作响的声音。臭佬沉默地套上泛着恶臭的破布。

他甚至不想再正眼看我。

他用很长的时间学会服从，他是臭佬，最忠实的臭佬，他愿意顺从老爷的意愿做任何事。然而拉姆斯只想看见那个死去的王子，看他拗着最后一丝尊严苦苦挣扎的样子。拉姆斯不要千依百顺的狗，他要会反抗的猎物，他要拥有利齿的爱人。

这是臭佬唯一做不到的事。

End.


End file.
